The Lake and the Rescue
by Kenz Kat
Summary: A romance story. Please forgive me because this is my first fan fiction...  OCXJames PotterNext Generation Originally just a oneshot


She broke the surface once again, water still in her lungs, when she saw James at the shore.

"J-james! H-h-help!" she spluttered, going back under.

James spun around, away from the tree and towards the lake, hearing her voice. Seeing her head just before she went under again, James kicked his shoes and socks off. Ripping his cloak off and throwing it onto the shore, James dived into the freezing water, temporarily stunning him.

She sunk lower and lower into the perilous waters, slipping in and out of consciousness, all strength leaving her body. Her eyelids fluttered as she went deeper and deeper into the water.

James came to the surface for a second, and with one last gulp of air, dived down, down, down... Reaching out blindly, he felt his hand strike Katya's. Relief flooding through him, James grabbed on tight and shouted 'Accendio!' in his head, hoping it got them to the surface before both of their lungs burst from lack of air.

She could feel water rushing, suddenly moving down instead of up against her skin. That was when she felt his fingers grasp her own. Relief ran through her, but her troubles were far from over. For, she was having trouble staying conscious. She couldn't stay strong. The water was taking her over.

James gasped, his hand breaking the surface. He yanked his hand upwards, trying desperately to get Katya air. 'Dammit...' he thought, hoping she would be okay... Pulling her above the surface, James tried to get himself and her to shore as fast as possible.

Katya felt the air brush against her cheeks, but she could not see if they were near shore or not, it was all too blurry. She gasped, but the water in her lungs prevented any air from filling them.

"Breathe!" he yelled, watching Katya struggle to take in the oxygen she needed. He didn't know any spells to help... he probably did, but had forgot in his panic. James kicked harder to get to shore.

She heard his, voice, and she tried. Really she did. But the water was just too much. She spluttered, trying to get the water out. Coughing and spluttering, Katya finally got rid of the water. She gave a sigh of relief. It was done.

James' feet hit bottom, and he sighed with Katya. Dragging himself up onto the beach, Katya in tow, James collapsed on the sand, exhausted.

Katya sat by his side, finally breathing something to normal again.

"Thanks." she said softly, squeezing out her hair and looking anywhere but James' face.

" 'elcome..." he muttered, pushing himself up off the sand, water dripping from his soaked shirt. "Wh... what happened??" he managed, motioning towards the tree.

She gave a small smile.

"I climbed it to think, then it began to creak, I looked down just to see the branch fall away from the tree. Me in water, tree lost branch. What is there to ask about?"

Katya laughed some, but realized it wasn't so funny as it had sounded before she said it. She sighed. How could she be so obvious?

James smiled, though he didn't look at Katya. Pushing himself slowly to his feet, James walked over and grabbed his dry cloak. Sitting down near Katya, he held it out to her. "You're soaked, and this is the only dry thing we have..." he murmured, though he didn't look at her.

She smiled gratefully, and wrapped it around herself. Biting her lower lip with thought, she smirked. Squeezing some water out of her hair and into her hand, she looked up at James.

"Oh James!" she said. When he looked, she flicked it at him.

James laughed, losing his serious mood now that everything was okay. "As if I'm not wet enough!" he teased her. He was extremely happy he had decided to come when he did.

Katya snickered, and got to her feet, running to the tree and hiding behind it.

"Oh no! James is a big wet Lake Monster! Someone help me!" she laughed at this.

James laughed. "I'd beg to differ on the whole Monster part..." he said, walking over to the tree.

"Hey!" she said, stepping out from behind the tree and in front of him.

"What are you trying to say James Potter?" she asked, poking him in the shoulder, her hazel eyes boring into his green ones.

He laughed and grabbed her finger between his thumb and pointer fingers. "You did not just poke me..."

"So what if I did?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. "Who's going to stop me?"

With that, she poked him again with her free hand.

"Who do you think?" James asked with a smirk. He grabbed her other finger and held it tight with his other hand.

"Not fair!" she squealed, trying to break his grip on her fingers. She was laughing though.

James laughed. "So fair."

"I don't think so." she smiled.

"Well, I do." he shot back at her, face inching closer to hers for effect.

"No." she said, shaking her still dripping hair in his face.

"Yes." he said, dodging the water that came flying towards him.

"Nuh-uh." she said, inching her own face closer to his, trying to get the same amount of power he had.

James didn't respond. She was so close... Why was he becoming so nervous? Why did his cheeks just turn red? Why was it that, she made him feel this way, when her Hazel eyes were in his direction? James blinked nervously.

Katya stared at him with some worry. "Wh-what?"

"I... i..." he stuttered, not moving.

She blinked then smirked. "Oh my gosh... If you want to kiss me James... just do it."

James' eyes widened. "H-huh?" But then he relaxed and smiled. "Okay."

Leaning in closer, he kissed her.

Katya sighed happily, and once the grip on her fingers loosened, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his still damp hair. Kissing him back.

If James could have smiled, he would have. But seeing as his lips were a little occupied, he decided to smile in his head. Oh how happy he was! Realizing just now, how much he loved Katya! He was so happy, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her into the air, spinning once, then putting her back down.

She sighed and pulled away. Looking up into his sparkling emerald green eyes.

"James..." Katya whispered, taking one arm away from his neck so that she could take one of his hands in hers.

He smiled. James pulled her closer in a hug, holding her tight.

Smiling, she buried her face into his shoulder.

"So..." he paused. "Does this mean we are like... going out now?"

Katya giggled. "I think so."

----x----- Okies, so this is my very first Harry Potter fan fiction! So, don't be too hard on me, but don't not hold back too much! Ha, ha! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ) Kenz Kat 


End file.
